He's All I Want
by cecelynch
Summary: As a little girl, Rydel Lynch wished to be a dancer. Now an adult, Rydel is single, and running a salon with her mother in Colorado. Although things seem to turn up with Rydel's brother invite her to spend Christmas in L.A with them. Rydel finds herself spending more time with her brother's best friend, Ratliff, who just might be harboring a secret crush on her. Rydellington AU


He's All I Want

Chapter One

**S**weeping the pink tile clean of hair, Rydel brushed a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear where it belonged. She swept the pile of hair into a dustpan and promptly threw it away. Her mother chatted away with a costumer as she painted their nails. She sighed and looked around. She'd been been born and raised in Littleton, Colorado, the only home she'd known. Unlike her brothers, who had picked up their stuff and left for Los Angeles, hoping to find fame with their father. Rydel had thought about going with them. She'd been 16 at the time, and she really wanted to pursue a dancing career, but that would mean her mother would be left alone in Colorado, too busy keeping her salon up and running. So she had stayed. She got a job at the salon, and gave up dance. She missed doing what she loved, but she loved her mother more, and seeing her mom smile made it all feel worth it.

She walked over to the front counter and began to talk to the next waiting customer.

"What can I get you ladies today?" She asked a young mother and her little girl, who looked about 6.

"She just wants a trim, maybe we'll see after the trim if she wants something else." The woman smiled warmly, she was wearing a red sweater, which reminded again Rydel that Christmas was coming, and her and her daughter both had blonde hair. Frankly, the two reminded Rydel of her and her own mom.

Rydel smiled right back at the woman. Over the years of working here, you learned that to bring in more costumers, you had to keep the enviroment friendly or else people wouldn't come back.

She sat the young girl down in a styling chair, and began to brush the young girl's beautiful hair and slightly cutting it, not even an inch shorter. When the girl's hair looked brand new, after washing and blow drying it. She turned to the girls mother.

"What do you think?" She asked her.

"It looks amazing hun," She told Rydel.

"I can put some tinsel in it, if you'd like," Rydel offered.

The little girl looked up at Rydel, with big brown eyes. "What's that?" Rydel looked up at the girl's mother, she seemed to have the same question. She kneeled down to the blonde girl. "It's these strands of sparkly hair that we could put in your hair. My mommy used to put it in mine when I was your age. It would look really Christmas-y"

The little girl's eyes lit up as she looked at her mother excitedly. "Can we get some, Mommy?"

"Will it cost any more?" She asked Rydel, her brow creasing with worry.

"Nah, it's on the house!" Rydel smiled.

"You don't have to do that!" The mother said, her jaw dropping.

"I want to." Rydel assured her. "Christmas spirit, right?"

The lady smiled at her. "Thank you, just, thank you."

…

As Rydel and her mother, Stormie were beginning to clean up the shop, Stormie casually mentioned that Riker, Rydel's older brother had called for her earlier while she had been cutting hair.

"Did he say why?" Rydel asked, wiping down a table.

"Nope, he just said to have you call him later,"Stormie told her.

Rydel nodded. "Hey, is it alright if I head home? I'm gonna go call Rik and get to bed."

Stormie smiled and nodded at her daughter, "Go ahead honey, I'll be home soon,"

Rydel gave her mom a grateful smile and grabbed her purse and her keys from the backroom and headed out.

As she sat in the car, driving towards where her and her mom lived, she passed her old dance studio. She pulled into the parking lot, suprising herself. She sat there and watched through the window as the little girls practiced toe touching, their hair up in buns and their tutus bright pink.

_That used to be me._

She tried to shake the negative thoughts out of her mind, but her mind seemed to always go back to what could've been. All she ever had wanted to do when she was younger was dance. Now she could hardly remember how to do a plie.

She wiped away a tear she didn't know was sliding down her cheek and pulled out of the parking lot. As soon as she got home, she dialed her brother. He picked up on the 4th ring.

"Hey little sis!" He greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey Rik, Mom told me you called?" She asked, hanging up her purse on a hook and sitting down on a couch in the family room.

"Yeah! Me and the boys sat down and talked, and we miss you Del," He told her.

"Aw, I miss you guys too!" She said smiling.

"So we thought maybe, we'd ask you if you wanted to come down here to L.A for Christmas…?"

Rydel's jaw dropped. "Rik…"

"I know, but I already talked to Mom, it's only for like three weeks, and Mom will be fine, she has the shop to keep her busy while you're gone." He persuaded.

She bit her lip, he did have multiple points there. "Fine, but only because I love you."

"Love you too, Sissy!" He teased. 'I'll email you the link to the plane tickets and when your flight leaves! I'm so excited!"

She giggled. "I guess I have to admit, I'm excited too!" She said, smiling. "I've always wanted to visit L.A!"

"You know…you could have come with us, Del."

"I know." She said quickly. "But I didn't come and that's just how it happened, alright?"

"You don't have to pretend, Rydel," He told her. "I'm your brother…"

"I-I gotta go, I'll see you when I get to L.A." She said, wiping her eyes, and hanging up.

She let out a frustrated noise and plopped her face into the cushion of the couch.

_Will my life ever feel perfect?_


End file.
